Articles such as produce ideally should be packaged in containers which protect the contents against bruising or other damage during shipment and handling. They should also present an appealing appearance so that they can be used as retail packages after reaching their final destination, and should be economical as well.
One container used for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,290 and comprises rigid end panels about which a flexible cover sheet is wrapped in order to form the bottom, side and top panels. The end panels include stacking projections on their upper or lower edges and stacking recesses on their opposite edge. When the containers are stacked, the projections from one container fit into the recesses of the next higher or lower container in an attempt to stabilize the stack. The flexible sheet is provided with slots for receiving the stacking projections and for receiving the corners of the end panels. In order to hold the end edges of the flexible sheet in place, the end panels are provided with angled slots into which the folded end edges of the sheet fit. Alternatively, in the embodiment in which the stacking projections extend upwardly, the edges of the sheet are held in place by a shoulder on the stacking projection which engages the end of the associated slot in the sheet.
Although the container disclosed in the patent includes certain desirable design features, it has been found to be lacking in some respects. Stacks of containers may at times be subjected to lateral loads which can be severe enough to cause the stacks to tip over despite the resistance of the stacking projections. In addition, the folded edges of the flexible cover sheet which fit into the angled slots in the end panels require extra amounts of sheet material which add to the cost of the construction. The alternative arrangement in which the sheet ends are held in place by the engagement of slots in the sheet with shoulders on the stacking projections is also not as satisfactory as desired due to the fact that the edges of the sheets are not positively secured. Forces tending to move the slots out of locking alignment with the stacking projections can cause the edges of the top sheet to be pulled away from their original position. Further, the shipping container is often too large to be used as a container for retail sales.
The main object of this invention is to provide a container which makes use of the basic design concept described above, but improves the container in the areas discussed.